Sarced Quest
by Funkey-Monkey
Summary: Voltaire takes over the world. The only way to stop him, is to find the sacred bit-beast’s strong enough, that when put together, are invisible, Two teams have heard of this legend. But will they become allies and combine together for the search, or wil


**_Authors Notes: _**_ Hiya everyone! Well, this is chapter one, of the story, check it out, and see if your character, was chosen! I kind of had to change the ages a bit, some were to young, hope you don't mind, if there is anything wrong with your character please tell me in a review, and I will try to fix the problem. Well, Read and Review!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own beyblade, or any of the Oc's._

**_Title:_**_ Sacred Quest_

**_Rating:_**_ G_

**_Summary:_**_ Voltaire takes over the world, and becomes power hungry. The only way to stop him, is to find the sacred bit-beast's strong enough, that when put together, are invincible, Two teams have heard of this legend. But will they become allies and combine together for the search, or will they turn into enemies, and make this a race, to victory?_

_Sacred Quest_

_by Funky-Monkey_

A girl with long dark hair named Raven walked down the street of the deserted city. Now that Voltaire took over most of the world, there were "rules". In the city, everyone had curfew, which was 11:00. At that time, all lights had to be out, and everyone to bed.

At 10:00, everyone had to be in their houses and off the streets, anyone who was found wandering the streets at night, after curfew, was punished.

It was 10:30, and the girl was still out. Yet she was walking down an alley, knowing that the police patrolling the streets at night, wouldn't dare come down to the alley's, as many policemen have gone missing when chasing someone down in the alley's.

_'Everything has changed since Voltaire took over' _ Raven thought. She hated the change, everything was controlled, 

how much groceries people could buy, how much water could be used, how long people could spend time outside. The world was like a robotic globe. Everyone knew that if they tried to defy Voltaire, them and their families, would be killed. The girl broke out into a run towards an apartment that her team owned, not wanting to stay out to late and worry them.

When the girl entered the apartment, she noticed it was very quiet, quite unusually for her team, since Sakura Yume, and Kyllia Kakanto were always fighting. Raven never understood why they were fighting, it would always be over such silly things, TV remotes, a spot on the couch next to one of the boys, or a certain kind of fruit, but though they fight, they were probably the two closest friends on the team. Raven shook her head. Then there was Adrian and Rei. Both were the happy go lucky guys, both were kind to the girls, and never underestimated them, unlike some opponents.

Raven smiled. Her team is really close, and she was grateful for that.

She looked at them. Sakura and Kyllia were sitting at the kitchen table looking at fashion magazines while Adrian and Rei where watching a movie.

"Hi guys! Did you miss me?" She questioned.

"Nope," Sakura answered kiddingly.

Raven smile and brushed her long black hair out of her face. 

"I missed you to" She said walking towards her room. She walked down to the end of the hall were she got a room all to herself. She closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. She looked at the picture on her dresser. It was a picture of the couple that had adopted her. 

Raven couldn't remember her past. It was all blank, she didn't have a clue of it or anything. She just remembered living on the streets when the couple found her stealing food from their shop. Instead of turning her in, they talked to her, and let her stay in their home. She got used to them and had grown to liking them, she then let them adopt her, and to her, they were her parents. They cared for her. Put a roof over her head, food in front of her. She missed them.

"CRASH"

Raven's head shot up at the noise. She set the picture back on the dresser and ran out of her room to the kitchen, where the noise had came from.

When she finally go there, she saw Sakura on the ground with a chair beside her and a shattered glass from a plate strew across the floor.

She looked up at Raven and smile nervously.

"Couldn't reach the plate" She said weakly.

Raven shook her head she and Kyllia helped her clean up the glass. When they finished Raven and Sakura sat down in the living room with the two boys who were flipping through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch on TV while Kyllia went back to reading a book.

Rei then spoke up. 

"There's a new tournament going on, it's, The Demolition Boys are going to participate," he said to his team.

"Remember what Voltaire said to the world, if anyone can beat him, the world will get freedom, why don't we challenge him?" Sakura asked her team-mates.

All of them looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sakura, first of all, if you lose against Voltaire, the consequence is death, and second of all, Voltaire has the most powerful bit-beast's we could never beat him!" Raven exclaimed.

"Not exactly"

The team looked back at the kitchen. Kyllia was looking at them with a grin her face.

"Voltaire _doesn't _have the most powerful bit-beasts. Remember what the old man told us at one of the tournaments, the _legend_.

Her team-mates looked at each other.

"you mean the one about the Sacred bit-beasts?" Rei asked her.

Kyllia nodded.

"Remember what it said, 'when put together, the bit-beasts are _invincible_" she said grinning.

"I say, we find them,"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Where would we start looking?" Adrian asked attentively, "I mean, we have no idea where any of them are,"

There was silence while the team was silence while the team was thinking. But that silence was broken, by one sharp sound of a gunshot, just outside there door.

*** ***

**_Author Notes: _**_That was the first chapter, I know it was pretty short but bear with me, my grandfather just died, and I knew that if I wanted to make this chapter out, it would be out next year. There are still more character's to come, so if you didn't see your character here, don't worry, they might come soon. Again, if there is anything wrong with the way I portrayed your character, please tell me and I will try to fix that right away! Please review!_


End file.
